Transactions take a number of forms, including paper based transactions. Paper based transactions occur when information is physically written or printed on a surface and a transaction occurs that relies on that information. For example, receiving a printed utility bill in the mail triggers a paper based transaction where the recipient uses the information on the utility bill to submit payment. Paper based transactions can be completed in a number of ways. For example, the recipient of the bill could physically take the paper to a location and personally complete the transaction. Alternatively, the recipient could manually fill out a form, write a check for the amount due and submit the form by mail. The recipient could also pay the bill online, by remembering the right URL, entering login details, and re-entering paper specific information like the bill number and amount. Each of these methods for completing a paper based transaction is time consuming, uses multiple steps, and often requires re-communicating information that is already on the paper or is derived from the paper.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.